Doctor Who The Next Doctor/The House of Horrors- Part 3: The Shadows
The third story of the seconds series and the future Doctor has just died but will the shadows kill everyone else. The house of horrors and fan series Previous episode http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_house_of_horror-_part_2:_The_Doctor_dies?&cb=5234 Fan series http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Fan_Series_The_Next_Doctor Story "Run" the Doctor shouted as Steven was coming towards them with his mouth wide open getting ready to eat them "you cannot keep on running" Steven said as the shadows followed around them. "Can we unpossess him?" Mel asked as the Doctor was still holding Jess's hand to guide her "you cannot get possessed" Jess insisted "hypnotised but not possessed" Jess said as the Doctor grinned "Jess you are a genius" the Doctor smiled "I try" Jess replied. "So how do we break the hypnoses?" Mark asked "I don't know" the Doctor replied "by breaking the link" Jess replied "but how?" The Doctor asked "the host" Mel smiled "or whatever has caused Steven to fall into the hypnosis" Jess suggested. "So we have to get away then we can think of a plan" Mark suggested to the rest of the group "but first we have to get away" the Doctor said. The shadows were closing in as the moonlight began to fade "we will get them" Steven promised getting no reply "I know" he said as they were contacting by links between them. "The shadows" the Doctor said "very much like the vashta nerada" the Doctor smiled "they are not I have been checking the shadows and although they seem to be related like humans and monkeys they are still separate" Jess said. "How do we get back your sight?" The Doctor asked "I don't know everything" Jess replied sounding a bit sad. "Where are they?" Mark asked "they have backed off, they will probably attack us by surprise" the Doctor replied "they work by killing and attack" Jess replied "their patterns suggest one of us will get confused" Jess replied looking down. "There are computers" the Doctor replied "our computers" Mel said as the Doctor opened one up "that is Jess's" Mel whispered so Jess couldn't hear "leave it" Mark commanded "I need to know everything about these things" the Doctor smiled. "My computer did I hear?" Jess asked "yes" the Doctor replied "no one touches that" Jess demanded walking towards the Doctor "they have formula's and theory's that no one can see" Jess explained. "Neither can you" the Doctor replied as the Doctor opened up the files on the shadows “that explains a lot” the Doctor smiled seeing all kinds of information about them. “How did you know all this stuff?” The Doctor asked “I gone in deep” Jess replied looking agitated. “That is the future” Rodrigo said “but he is always going to die in fire” Jane insisted “then why worry now?” Rodrigo asked “one day you will have to worry but for now you should just enjoy the moment” Rodrigo smiled. “Are you wise?” Jane asked “no I just know the importance of spending time with loved ones before they are gone” Rodrigo responded looking down. “Thank you” Jane said dabbing her eyes “now we have to run” Rodrigo responded “before they kill us” Jane smiled as they both began to run again. “They are the shadows” Rodrigo said “they have killed my whole family when the building started to change” Rodrigo explained “changed in what way?” Jane asked “the interior and exterior keeps on changing apparently through some weird time thing” Rodrigo asked. “They are coming” Jane said hearing the wind pick up “have you tried to escape?” Jane asked “through the forest some people tried to run but the moment they walked in they got killed straight away and then we saw a message telling us we can never escape” Rodrigo looked down teary eyed. “Are you thinking about your family?” Jane asked “yes and we have to run” Rodrigo said as they heard the boards creaking as they ran into another room. “We have to find the Doctor” Jane insisted “he better be worth it” Rodrigo said as they saw a dead end as a bell chimed. “No way out” Rodrigo said as they heard the boards creaking nearer and nearer to them “I am so sorry” Rodrigo apologized smiling “we must live” Jane looked down almost crying. “What is it?” Rodrigo asked “I just don’t want to die and neither should you” Jane said as Rodrigo looked towards a window. The creaking was becoming louder as Rodrigo let go of Jane’s hand and jumped through the window smashing the glass as Jane followed through the shattered glass. “Ah” Jane said falling to the ground holding her head “the hunt is on” Jane said as she suddenly got up “what happened?” She asked as Rodrigo looked concerned “you okay?” Rodrigo asked “yes sometimes I say what others would say” Jane tried to explain “you didn’t understand that” Jane said as Rodrigo nodded as they saw the moonlight getting taken “they are here” Jane said. “Are you okay?” Mel asked Jess “yeah” Jess sounded unconvincing “he just needs to know about what we are fighting” Mel explained. “You’re theories are not completed” the Doctor said “don’t look” Jess shouted “you need to optimise the polarity and then inverse function on the third theory” the Doctor said “how do you know?” Jess asked “I know more about science than you could understand” the Doctor explained “I will go on lookout” Mark said as they all nodded. “I will take next watch” Mel shouted after him as Mark nodded “thanks” he shouted back. “So what is up with you and Mark?” The Doctor asked “nothing” Mel insisted “how would you know anyway?” Jess asked “they keep on looking at each other with the same eyes which are always loving” the Doctor explained. “Well you are wrong” Mel insisted “I knew somebody called Mel before” the Doctor said as he kept on looking around the laptop “what was she like?” Mel asked “the devil in high heels” the Doctor said “and what happened to her?” Mel asked “she became my wife” the Doctor said “we know her as River Song” the Doctor explained as silence gone around. “The shadows are creatures that live mainly in the dark” the Doctor read out “I analysed all accounts and that is my conclusion” Jess said as they heard the wind go up “no” the Doctor said. “Get Mark out of there” he shouted as Mel moved quickly hearing a bell chime and creaking as she screamed. The Doctor ran out as he looked on in shock as Mark “he has lost his arms and legs” Mel said “he is the controller” the Doctor spoke dragging Mark in as his legs and arms were nowhere to be seen. “They are coming” Mel said as she shut the door “they can go through doors” Jess said. They then heard creaking from above “no” the Doctor said “they are-“ Jess tried to say but then they saw the dust from above and then the roof collapse on all of them in that room. Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor